Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-4a - 3}{8a + 9} \div 6$
Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $z = \dfrac{-4a - 3}{8a + 9} \times \dfrac{1}{6}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{(-4a - 3) \times 1} {(8a + 9) \times 6}$ $z = \dfrac{-4a - 3}{48a + 54}$